In the proposed analysis status and peocess measures of family style, and developmental changes in these measures, will be related to socially adaptive behaviors and dispostions of low-SES children assessed during their first three years of grade school. In addition, information on preschool attendance and indicators of classroom climate and teacher attitudes will be included in order to determine the relative impact of such variables on the child's social adaptation, and to investigate possible interactions between family styles and classroom vaiables. The necessary data on the family, child and school have been collected already as part of the ETS-Head Start Longitudinal Study, and relatively complete information is available on about 600 low-SES boys and girls, of whom about 80 percent are black. Family status and process variables were assessed with a ninty-minute interview of the mother administered before the child entered school and again when he was age nine, and with structured mother-child interaction taks when the child was age four. The child's social adaptation was assessed through information from four sources: (1) group and individually administered tests and interviews obtained directly from the child; (2) behavioral ratings by the tester; (3) teacher ratings (including school records; and (4) information supplied by the child's mother. Thus, by exploiting the potential of a multivariate, longitudinal data base, the proposed study can contribute significantly to a more complete understanding of the relationships of family style to the social adaptaion of the child.